Jillian & Brice
by Nickee-deGoey
Summary: Jillian, de rijke volbloed tovenares met strenge ouders verlaat Beauxbatons en komt naar Zweinstein, waar ze vriendschap sluit met arme jongen Brice. Als de Dementors in opstand komen, verzinnen ze een plan om de toverwereld te redden...
1. Hoofdstuk 01

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Met een glimlach op mijn gezicht en mijn hoofd plat in mijn nek keek ik op naar de reusachtige vrouw die voor me stond. Ze legde gemoedelijk een hand op mijn schouder, waardoor mijn knieën bijna doorzwikten en ik moeite moest doen om overeind te blijven staan. Haar glimlach ontblootte haar ietwat gele tanden en het vrij scheve gebit, maar desondanks bleef Madame Mallamour een elegante vrouw om te zien. Ze knikte even kort. "Het ga je goed, Jillian Brooke," zei ze met haar zware, onvrouwelijke stem. "Dank u wel," mompelde ik, met een verlichtende zucht toen ze haar hand weghaalde en mijn knieën niet langer gevaarlijk knikten. "Albus Perkamentus is een goede man. Hij weet hoe hij een school moet leiden. Desondanks betreur ik het dat een intelligente en vooral brave leerling als jij mijn school verlaat, Jillian. Ik hoop van harte dat je een fijne tijd in Engeland zal hebben, en je verblijf op Zweinstein net zo fijn zal zijn, als het hier op Beauxbatons geweest is." Met een waterige glimlach bedankte ik haar opnieuw, schudde haar enorme hand en draaide me toen om. Vader en moeder stonden al ongeduldig te wachten. Toen ik knikte, greep mijn vader met een abrupt gebaar een stokje uit zijn binnenzak van zijn lange gewaad. Wie niet beter wist zou het aanzien als een tak, waar de overbodige twijgjes vanaf gehaald waren. Wie echter wel beter wist, wist de kwaliteit van een toverstaf en de vele dingen die ermee gedaan konden worden. Na een zwiepje van de staf zweefde mijn koffer een paar centimeter van de grond en volgde als een trouwe hond mijn vader, terwijl ik er met een weemoedig gevoel in mijn buik achteraan sjokte.

Francis en Eduard Brooke stonden bekend als degelijke, Franse volbloed tovenaars, en deden hun naam eer aan. Nooit zag men hen een verkeerde beweging maken, een slecht woord gebruiken, laat staan zich inlaten met het kwaad. De verhuizing naar Londen was onverwacht gekomen, maar niemand die er meer tegen opzag dan ik, Jillian Brooke, de jonge, veelbelovende tovenares met de intelligente blik in haar ogen en de altijd brave houding. Beauxbatons was altijd mijn thuis geweest, de plaats waar ik het liefst was. De plaats waar ik me vrij durfde te voelen, en niet altijd de strenge, priemende blik van mijn moeder onder ogen hoefde te komen, noch het commentaar van mijn vader op alles wat ik deed. Ondanks dat mijn ouders niet op Beauxbatons zouden mogen komen, hadden ze zich een weg naar binnen gepraat, het bestuur in, om slechts een oogje op mij te kunnen houden. En altijd had ik me het gedwongen voorbeeld van een perfecte leerling gevonden, het meisje dat nooit iets fout deed, het meisje dat leerde totdat ze het hele boek op kon dreunen, maar vooral het meisje dat geen vrienden had en geen plezier maakte. Hoe vaak had ik me niet teruggetrokken als er een feest was in de leerlingenkamer, hoe vaak was ik niet weggeslopen als er iets sociaals werd gedaan? Te vaak, want ik was nooit sociaal. Te vaak had ik de regels van mijn ouders opgevolgd, mijn enige 'vrienden' leken mijn leraren en alle andere volwassenen die me als een volmaakt kind beschouwden. En nu gingen we weg. Zomaar opeens, alsof er niets anders opzat. Vader had een nieuwe baan, een belangrijke baan op het Ministerie van Toverkunst, zoals hij me had verteld. En of ik het er nou mee eens was of niet, mee moest ik toch wel. Want wie was ik om iets tegen hen in te brengen?

"Hoe ziet het huis er uit, mama?" Met mijn knieën opgetrokken zat ik in de betoverde BMW X5, vaders favoriete auto. Hij was nog zeker tien keer zo ruim als het originele exemplaar, en met vijfhonderd kilometer per uur vlogen we onzichtbaar als de wind over de vluchtstrook. "Je hebt de foto gezien Jillian," zei mijn moeder met vermoeide stem. "Het ligt niet in de aard van een Brooke meisje om zo nieuwsgierig te zijn." Ze bekeek haar perfect gemanicuurde handen, de Frans gelakte nagels en legde toen met een gracieus gebaar haar handen weer in haar schoot. Ongeïnteresseerd staarde ze uit het raam, waar slechts de schimmen van bomen of andere auto's voorbij rezen, door de ongelofelijke snelheid van de betoverende auto. Zoals altijd boog ik mijn hoofd vol schaamte, maar mijn ogen schitterden weerspannig. Met mijn zestien jaren werd ik het aardig zat om steeds te horen wat ik wel en niet mocht doen, en ik begon me er onbewust tegen te verzetten. "Zet de radio eens wat harder," zei vader, terwijl hij met zijn vingers knipte. Onmiddellijk ging het volume omhoog en schalde het laatste nieuws door de auto. "…de oorzaak van deze opstand is nog onduidelijk. De Dementors vormen echter nog geen vijand en blijven op het eiland waar Azkaban zich bevindt rondzwerven…" Ik spitste mijn oren en luisterde geïnteresseerd naar de radio. Ik had nog nooit een Dementor in het echt gezien, maar naar de verhalen die ik gehoord had, was dat maar beter ook. "…meer informatie wordt zo spoedig mogelijk door Cornelis Droebel verleent. Schouwers worden ingeschakeld en…" Moeder draaide de radio uit. "Wat een onzin allemaal," zei ze. "Mam! Laat toch aanstaan," riep ik verontwaardigd uit. Dit nieuws was uiterst belangrijk! Als door de donder getroffen draaide ze zich om. "Hoe dúrf je me tegen te spreken!" Ze staarde me met haar gitzwarte ogen aan. Gelijk wilde ik mijn ogen afwendden, maar vlak voordat ik toegaf, keek ik haar even net zo fel aan met mijn blauwgrijze ogen. Het was genoeg om haar mond open te doen vallen van verbijstering, en met een tevreden uitdrukking op mijn gezicht negeerde ik haar en staarde uit het raam.

De bergen van Frankrijk hadden plaats gemaakt voor de glooiende heuvels van Engeland, nadat we met een druk op de vliegknop binnen een paar minuten de zee over waren gevlogen. Het weer was guur. Het regende en hoewel we met zo'n snelheid reden dat de druppels bijna het raam niet raakten, was het duidelijk dat het pijpenstelen goot. "Ah, daar zal het zijn!" zei vader, op een kalme geforceerde toon. Met een ruk stond de auto stil. Even duizelde het me. Snel stapte ik uit en haalde opgelucht adem toen ik vaste grond onder mijn voeten voelde. Ik was nooit zo'n fan geweest van vliegen. "Dit is ons nieuwe huis," zei moeder, terwijl ze haar vinger in mijn rug porde en me naar voren leidde. Ik sloeg mijn ogen op en staarde voor me uit, naar mijn nieuwe huis.


	2. Hoofdstuk 02

**Hoofdstuk 2**

"Kom op jongens, laat dat!" Uit mijn ooghoeken gluurde ik naar mijn oudere broer, die zo snel als hij kon de glazen schaal weer op de tafel probeerde te zetten. Met een explosie van geluid brak het ding en vlogen de scherven in het rond. "Impedimenta!" klonk er uit de hoek van de kamer. Geïntrigeerd keek ik naar de glasscherf die vlak voor mijn ogen met een vlijmscherpe kant naar mij toegedraaid nu heel langzaam op me afkwam. Snel bukte ik me, en ontweek er nog drie, voordat mijn moeder "REPARO!" kon roepen. Vader zuchtte luid terwijl hij met een hand over zijn voorhoofd ging en aan tafel ging zitten, waar nu weer een complete glazen schaal stond. Pepijn keek me grinnikend aan, hoewel Joey nogal angstig op zijn plaats aan de tafel ging zitten. Angelina kwam uit de fauteuil die in de hoek van de kamer stond en ging naast haar vader zitten, die verbijsterd zijn hoofd schudde. "Ik vind het al niets als jullie spelletjes spelen met jullie toverstokken, maar ik vind het nog veel enger als er eigenaardige spreuken worden afgevuurd die de neiging hebben iets te vertragen of eentje die iets weer in elkaar zet." Zijn ogen waren lichtjes opengesperd en hij ademde zwaar. "Die verdraaide toverkunsten ook!" Ik keek naar mijn moeder. Ze kwam met een toegeeflijke glimlach op haar gezicht de kamer binnen en ging even met een hand over mijn vaders hoofd. "Ach Raymond, je moet er toch ooit eens aan wennen!" Vader snoof om duidelijk te maken dat hij hier nooit aan zou wennen. "Je bent en blijft een echte Dreuzel hoor pa," zei Pepijn met een schalkse grijns. "Ik haat dat woord," bromde vader, en ik lachte. Angelina zwaaide met haar toverstok en vanuit de keuken kwam het avondeten aangevlogen. Vader negeerde het, zoals hij zoveel mogelijk magische dingen probeerde te negeren. Hij was de enige Dreuzel in huis, en er werd vaak met hem de spot gedreven. Toen hij zijn vork in de overgebleven kliekjes op zijn bord stak bromde hij even. "Genoeg rare spelletjes kunnen die tovenaars, maar waarom kunnen jullie geen verrukkelijk eten koken?" Moeder gaf hem een tik. "Ja sorry Marie, je hebt gelijk. Er valt niets tegen te doen, maar het zou leuk zijn als we eens net zo zouden kunnen eten als de meer begunstigde mensen." Moeder haalde haar schouders op, keek me toen opeens met een strenge blik aan. "Heb jij je boekenlijst al gehad?" Ik sloeg snel mijn ogen neer. "BRICE SOMMERS!" Iedereen keek geschrokken op. Haar stem donderde door de eetkamer en haar toverstok zorgde ervoor dat het geluid nog tien keer versterkt werd. Haar woorden echoden nog na toen ik voorzichtig mompelde: "Ja…" Ze schoof haar stoel naar achteren en sprong overeind, waardoor ze haar glas melk bijna van de tafel stootte. Pepijn zwaaide al bijna met zijn toverstok om het op te vangen, maar vader was hem voor. "Je hebt niet overal een toverstok voor nodig, jongen," zei hij, toen hij het glas nog net kon grijpen en het weer netjes op de tafel zette. "O, ik ken die trucjes van je!" riep moeder uit, en ik slikte. "Je gaat niet net als vorig jaar de helft uit die winkels stelen, ik ga ze morgen met je kopen, hoor je me!" Ik keek haar koppig aan. "Maar mam, we hebben er bijna het geld niet voor! Ik kan ze net zo goed stelen, ik ben er goed in." Het leek of ze zou ontploffen. "Was je maar wat beter in iets anders, je huiswerk maken bijvoorbeeld! Ga naar je kamer!" Ik trok een boos gezicht terwijl ik mokkend mijn stoel achteruit schoof en me omdraaide. Ik kon altijd de trommel koekjes naar boven toveren als ik honger kreeg… "En laat ik niet merken dat je iets naar boven probeert te toveren! Ik doe alle kastdeurtjes op slot!" Om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten hoorde ik gelijk de sloten op de keukenkastjes klikken. Onbewust grijnsde ik. Ze had me ook altijd door…

De regen kletterde tegen het enkele raam in mijn kamer en somber keek ik naar buiten. De minituin was overwoekerd en het enige uitzicht was dat op andere, kleine huizen in een achterbuurt. Ik liet me op mijn bed neervallen en staarde naar het plafond. Er zaten scheuren en barsten in, en ik vroeg me af hoe lang het nog zou duren voordat heel het huis in zou storten. "Brice?" De deur ging op een kiertje open. "Ga weg, Joey." Joey leek een moment te aarzelen, maar deed toen de deur verder open en kwam naar binnen. Ongelovig kwam ik overeind. "Was dat niet duidelijk genoeg?" zei ik, terwijl ik dreigend dichterbij kwam. Joey deinsde een paar pasjes achteruit en ik glimlachte voldaan. Met mijn één meter vijfennegentig torende ik hoog boven mijn broertje uit en dat had altijd het gewenste effect. "Nou verdomme Brice, ik wilde alleen vragen of jij je boeken uit het tweede jaar hier nog hebt liggen!" Joey keek opstandig, maar ik wist dat hij met één beweging van mij verdwenen zou zijn. Ik draaide me abrupt om, rommelde in mijn enige kast en vond de oude plastic zak, zwaar van de hoeveelheid boeken die erin zaten. "Hier," zei ik bruusk, hem de plastic zak overhandigend. Hij bezweek bijna onder het gewicht en ik grinnikte, terwijl ik hem een zetje gaf en de deur achter hem dicht knalde. Terwijl ik me weer op mijn bed liet vallen, besloot ik dat ik het toch kon proberen. "Accio koekjestrommel!" mompelde ik, en duimde in stilte. "BRICE!" klonk er woedend van beneden, en ik grijnsde. Helaas, maar het was het proberen waard geweest. Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde me mijn bed op Zweinstein voor te stellen, comfortabeler, warmer en een rustgevende sfeer. In stilte duimde ik dat de tijd wat sneller zou gaan. Hoe veel ik ook van mijn familie hield, ik was het liefst zo snel mogelijk weer op Zweinstein, want bovenal was Zweinstein mijn thuis.


	3. Hoofdstuk 03

**Hoofdstuk 3**

De oprijlaan was enorm. Links en rechts ervan stonden chique lantaarnpalen en een rij bomen, keurig gesnoeid en de perfecte groene kleur. Ongeveer honderd meter verder stond het huis. Een wit, smetteloos, enorm landhuis, met een donker rieten dak en een grote deur. Ik zuchtte. Het was mooi, natuurlijk was het mooi, maar het was zo… zo niets voor mij. Niet meer, nee. "Lopen Jillian, we hebben niet eeuwen de tijd." Ik stapte naar voren en slenterde voor mijn ouders uit. Een blik naar links gaf blijk van een grote vijver, een grote treurwilg en een bankje waar je zomers in de zon kon zitten. Rechts waren rijen en rijen bloemen, perfect in een rechthoek, geen eentje die uitstak. Het was ziekelijk, gewoon ziekelijk. Altijd die perfectie, nooit iets verkeerds. Zelfs ik deed nooit iets verkeerds. Als in een impuls trok ik mijn schoenen uit en ging over het gras lopen, dat kietelde onder mijn voeten. Het leek of moeder een hartaanval kreeg. "Jillian!" Vaders stem bulderde en doorbrak de doodse stilte. "Laat je moeder niet zo schrikken! Hebben we je niet geleerd niet op het gras te lopen?! Ga eraf, nu onmiddellijk!" Ik zuchtte hoorbaar, liep expres nog een paar passen door en kwam er toen pas af. Ik hoorde hoe mijn vaders pas versnelde en deinsde wat opzij. Misschien was ik nu te ver gegaan. "Nu is het afgelopen met jou, jongedame! Vanaf het moment dat je Beauxbatons verliet doe je al anders. Je wordt opstandig, en dat duldden we niet in huize Brooke! Je houdt er nu mee op, hoor je me?" Zijn gezicht was maar een paar centimeter van het mijne verwijderd en stond woedend. "Ja papa," mompelde ik, terwijl ik me omdraaide en doorliep. Maar er speelde een glimlach om mijn lippen. Ik veranderde, mijn ouders merkten het ook. Misschien verdween langzaam dat perfecte, volgzame meisje dat niets fout kon doen. Opeens sprong ik omhoog, spontaan en vol vreugde. Ik zou veranderen, en snel! Ik zou een ander mens worden, en niemand zou me herkennen als ik al iemand kon op Zweinstein! Ik zou veranderen!

De deur van mijn kamer stond open en toch wel wat nieuwsgierig liep ik naar binnen. Het was een smetteloze kamer, met witte muren, een groot hemelbed en de nodige dingen. Een kast, een bureau, een splinternieuwe computer en een stereo-installatie. Geen gezellige kleuren, geen onnodige rotzooi, gewoon zoals al mijn kamers er uit hadden gezien. In het midden op de houten vloer stond mijn koffer. Straks zou één van de dienstmeisjes komen en alles keurig opruimen, maar ik liep ernaartoe en opende de zware koffer. In een zijvakje zat mijn toverstok, keurig verpakt in een fluwelen zakje en voorzichtig haalde ik het eruit. "Avis," mompelde ik. Verrukt keek ik naar de vogeltjes die uit mijn toverstok kwamen en rondvlogen in mijn kamer. Snel deed ik de deur dicht zodat ze niet naar beneden konden, en opende het grote raam in mijn kamer. Een paar vlogen gelijk naar buiten, maar eentje kwam nieuwsgierig dichterbij, vloog nog een rondje door mijn kamer en volgde toen zijn kameraden. Met een glimlach sloot ik het raam weer en ging achter mijn computer zitten. Via het Internet zocht ik een site op waar ze van alles verkochten voor op de slaapkamer. Ik klikte het nodige aan, vulde toen zorgvuldig het adres in. Naar de kamer links naar de trap op de eerste verdieping, via het buitenraam dat tot zes uur 's avonds open zal staan, leek me het beste. Als ze het nu fout zouden doen, kon ik huisarrest voor het leven verwachten. En hoewel ik totaal geen zin had om naar Zweinstein te gaan, leek me dat ook niet zo'n fijn plan. Ik drukte op verzenden en keek gelijk afwachtend uit het raam. In de verte naderden stipjes, en snel deed ik het raam open, sloot de deur en deed deze op slot. Tijd voor een flinke verbouwing.

Met een zwaai van mijn toverstok keerde de koffer om en vielen al mijn spullen op de houten vloer, terwijl de bestelde voorwerpen mijn kamer ingevlogen kwamen. "Daar op het bureau," wees ik, en de voorwerpen belandden braaf opgestapeld op mijn bureau. Ik zocht tussen mijn kleren naar wat ouds, maar ik kwam erachter dat ik dat niet had. Opeens bedacht ik me dat ik die keurig nette kleding toch maar zat was, en pakte mijn smetteloze witte jurkje dat ik over mijn hoofd trok. Onbewust grinnikte ik, terwijl ik naar mijn bureau liep. Ik keek naar de verschillende potten verf. Felrood, donkerrood, turkoois en blauw. Ik had geen keuze kunnen maken tussen blauwe en rode muren, dus besloot ik het allebei te proberen. Ik zwaaide met mijn toverstok en de bovenkant van de felrode verf vloog eraf. Ik wees op een grote kwast en hij doopte zichzelf in de verf, vervolgens wees ik naar de muur naast de deur en hij ging ijverig aan de slag. Toen hij halverwege was liet ik hem al stoppen. Rood was niets. Ik wees op de andere twee verfkwasten en liet beiden een muur doen, eentje turkooizen en eentje donkerblauw. Goedkeurend knikkend gooide ik de deur achter mij dicht en liep naar beneden, terwijl de kwasten doorgingen met mijn muren verven.

"We eten stipt om half zes, zorg dat je op tijd bent Jillian!" Ik mompelde wat tegen mijn moeder, terwijl ik naar een keukenkastje liep en hem opende. Behalve wat gezonde mueslirepen was er niets lekkers in huis. "Waarom hebben we geen koekjes?" Moeder keek me aan met een gezicht vol ongeloof. "Omdat je niet dik moet worden, we hebben nooit koekjes." Ik draaide me mokkend om en even dacht ik dat ze me weer zou corrigeren, maar ze draaide zich slechts van me af en ging weer aan het werk. Ik rende de trap weer op en liep mijn kamer in. Glunderend bleef ik staan. De muren waren verschillende kleuren blauw en de sfeer was er een stuk leuker op! Ik keek op mijn bureau tussen de spullen. Er lagen verschillende enorme posters bij, met mooie landschappen erop. Ik zocht er eentje uit met een tropisch paradijs erop, de kleuren van de zee pasten goed bij mijn pasgeverfde muren. Ik lijstte hem met een zwaai van mijn toverstok in en nog eentje zorgde ervoor dat hij kaarsrecht aan de muur kwam te hangen. Met een tevreden glimlach begon ik de rest van mijn kamer ook te regelen. Ik hing grote boxen aan mijn muren, vulde allerlei dozen met cd's, films en schrijfwaar. Zorgde voor sfeer met sfeerverlichting en verving de tl balken voor een enorme discobol. Opgewonden draaide ik in het rond en bewonderde mijn nieuwe kamer. De computer piepte en maakte duidelijk dat er mail was. Ik opende het mailtje en bekeek de kosten. Vierhonderd galjoenen, een aardige prijs. Zonder moeite typte ik vaders gironummer in, en klikte op verzenden. Zo, dat zou snel genoeg geregeld zijn. De betoverde klok die nu in mijn kamer hing sloeg half zes, en ik snelde naar beneden. De dienstmeisjes konden de zooi wel opruimen in mijn kamer.


	4. Hoofdstuk 04

**Hoofdstuk 4**

"Schiet nou eens op Joey!" Moeder keek nerveus op haar horloge dat steeds sneller begon te tikken, als een tijdbom. "Straks sluit de poort en dan kunnen jullie niet meer naar Zweinstein!" Ik hielp Joey zijn koffers weer op zijn karretje te hijsen, dat omgevallen was. Uit mijn ooghoek zak ik een meisje staan met haar ouders, in smetteloze kleren, glanzende haren en een ietwat onzekere blik. Een moment staarde ik naar mijn oude, tweedehands kleren en schonk het meisje toen een jaloerse blik. Ik kreeg een arrogante blik terug en enigszins verbaasd wendde ik me af. Joey leunde nonchalant tegen de poort en verdween er toen plotseling in. Ik zag de mond van het meisje open vallen, net zoals die van haar ouders. Misschien was ze wel nieuw op Zweinstein? Snel trok ik mijn kleren recht toen ik haar met een zekere tred op me af zag komen. "Wat gebeurde daar?" vroeg ze, me met felle grijsblauwe ogen en opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aankijkend. Ik keek op haar neer, trok nonchalant mijn schouders op. "Wat gebeurde waar?" Ik moest het zekere voor het onzekere nemen, misschien was ze geen heks. Hoewel ik zeker twintig centimeter boven haar uit torende, keek ze met een woedende blik naar me omhoog en trok haar mond open. "Hou me niet voor een of andere Dreuzel, ik krijg enorm op mijn kop als ik niet op tijd naar Zweinstein kom en daar heb ik géén zin in!" Even keek ik verbaasd naar haar, toen ik een vleugje van angst in haar stem hoorde en ze even ongerust naar haar ouders keek. Ik deed met een flauwe glimlach een stap opzij. "Pak je koffer, en dan gewoon rennen." Haar mond viel open en ze keek wat onzeker. "Wil je het samen doen dan?" Ik keek haar afwachtend aan. Ze staarde me een moment aan, zuchtte toen zachtjes en knikte. "Graag," mompelde ze. "Ik heb dit nog nooit gedaan." Ik glimlachte opnieuw en voorzichtig glimlachte ze terug. Ik greep mijn karretje, liep naar haar ouders en stak mijn hand uit naar haar vader. Hij nam me een moment op en schudde toen voorzichtig mijn hand, rukte hem snel los. Verontwaardigd keek ik hem even aan. Was ik niet goed genoeg voor hem? Haar moeder wendde gelijk haar ogen af en negeerde me, dus tilde ik zonder al te veel moeite haar koffer op en liep naar mijn karretje. "Wat ga je daarmee doen jongeman?" Ah, de vrouw kon dus toch praten. Ik draaide me om naar haar moeder, maar het meisje was me voor. "Hij gaat me helpen op tijd op Zweinstein te komen, mam. En ik denk dat jullie hier niet verder mogen." Ik wilde al wat zeggen maar ze schonk me een waarschuwende blik. Snel schudde ik mijn hoofd. "Nee, ouders mogen hier niet verder." De ouders van het meisje keken elkaar een moment aan en toen liep de man naar haar toe. "Gedraag je, hoor je me? Als ik iets van streken of onredelijk gedrag hoor halen we je van die school af!" Ze knikte, maar er lag een weerspannige blik in haar ogen.

Ik sjorde haar koffer bovenop de mijne, greep haar arm en trok haar naar me toe. Geschrokken keek ze me een moment aan, maar we hadden geen tijd meer. "Houd je vast!" riep ik, terwijl ik begon te rennen. Ze greep zich aan mijn jas vast terwijl ik op de muur afrende. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik haar haar ogen dichtknijpen, om ze het volgende moment weer open te doen. Met een glimlach keek ik haar aan. "Welkom op perron 9 ¾!"

Verbaasd keek ik naar hoe ze zich een moment leek te oriënteren, en er vervolgens vandoor ging. "Er kan niet eens een bedankje vanaf," mompelde ik, voornamelijk tegen mijzelf, terwijl ik hoofdschuddend om me heen keek. De motor van de trein begon al warm te lopen en waarschuwend klonk de schelle fluit; het was bijna tijd om te vertrekken. Opeens besefte ik me dat haar koffer nog op mijn karretje lag. In een opwelling greep ik alleen mijn eigen miezerige koffer en sleurde deze richting de trein, maar dat kon ik toch niet maken. Terwijl de trein al langzaam op gang kwam stoof ik terug naar het karretje, greep de zware koffer en rende terug. Met een krachtige zwaai van mijn arm gooide ik de koffer naar binnen, om vervolgens nog net erachteraan te kunnen springen. Met een harde dreun landde ik op de vloer en kreunde. "Mooie landing Sommers!" Ik keek omhoog in het grijnzende gezicht van Olaf. Hij stak zijn hand uit en met enige hulp krabbelde ik overeind. "Tien seconden eerder had je het zonder blauwe plekken kunnen redden vriend." Ik grimaste naar Olaf terwijl we samen naar één van de coupés liepen. "Ik kwam een of andere nieuwe meid tegen, die doodleuk haar koffer vergat." In de deuropening van de coupé bleef ik staan en keek rond. "Dus je hebt eindelijk eens een heldendaad gepleegd, Brice?" Ik keek naar het gezicht van de jongen met het bijna witblonde haar en de lichtgevend blauwe ogen eronder. "Eindelijk, Zack? Het was de vijfenzestigste al. Het voelt al bijna als mijn beroep, geest." Iedereen grinnikte, en Zack grijnsde zijn kaarsrechte rij witte tanden bloot. Zijn vrienden mochten hem dan vaak uitmaken voor geest, maar zijn knalblauwe ogen in contrast met de lichte haren hadden een magische uitwerking op meisjes, en dat wisten ze. Ook Harold en Bill waren in de coupé aanwezig, zag ik terwijl ik neerplofte op één van de banken. "En de groep is weer compleet," zei Olaf met een schalkse grijns. "Juist, en zoals gewoonlijk is het enige wat mist een groepje meiden," vervolgde Bill sarcastisch. Ik grijnsde. Het was fijn om weer bij mijn vrienden te zijn. We waren op weg naar huis.

In onze vriendengroep leek iedereen een typische status te hebben, hoewel deze nooit expres was opgelegd. Olaf stond bekend om zijn openlijkheid en zijn ondeugende ogen, en haalde graag een grapje uit. Zijn donkerbruine haren zaten standaard onfatsoenlijk, en het maakte hem niets uit. Zijn onverschilligheid en zelfspot maakten hem een fijne maar vooral grappige vriend om mee om te gaan. Zack was de meest stille van de vijf. Hij hoefde nooit om aandacht te vragen of zijn mond open te doen om aandacht te krijgen, hij kreeg het automatisch door zijn opvallende verschijning. Hoewel hij niet met zich liet sollen lokte hij nooit discussies of ruzies uit, en keek hij voornamelijk de kat uit de boom. Bill was weer heel anders. Hij was de plaaggeest, diegene die de rest aanzette om dat risico toch maar te nemen, diegene met het meeste lef en de grootste mond. Maar ook met het kleinste hartje. Bill was geen bijzonder aantrekkelijke jongen, maar was gek op aandacht. Hij deed altijd uitzonderlijk zijn best, en kon hopeloos verliefd worden. Harold was de slimste en wijste van het stel. Van hem schreef de rest het huiswerk over, wat hij oogluikend toestond. Hij ging nooit in de verdediging voor zijn vrienden, hoewel hij wel het woord voerde van een discussie als iemand ruzie had met één van zijn vrienden. De bril op zijn neus maakte zijn 'status' des te duidelijker, en hij schaamde zich er niet voor. En ik zelf? Ik stond bekend als de stoere, spontane Brice. De jongen met zijn bruine haren en de doordringend blauwe ogen, waar stuk voor stuk de meisjes als een blok voor leken te vallen. De jongen die vrolijk lachte om flauwe grappen en gek was op aanvallende spreuken. De jongen met de vele vrienden, maar bijna alleen mannelijke. De meiden waren een aparte kwestie, daar sloot hij moeilijk vriendschap mee. Maar vooral, de jongen die door grote praatjes zijn achtergrond zoveel mogelijk probeerde te verbergen, zich ervoor schaamde dat hij uit een arm gezin kwam en in stilte onzeker was over zichzelf. De jongen die het liefst geliefd werd om wie hij was, en niet waar hij vandaan kwam.


End file.
